


You're gonna be sorry

by Sorran



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe Zone, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making it now - do you really think you can do that without getting blood on your hands?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're gonna be sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 6x07 "Heads Up". May turn out not to be canon compliant given the end of the episode.
> 
> On a marginally unrelated note, anybody else cheer at Steven Yeun's name reappearing in the opening credits? :)

“Morgan.”

The man looks up and, on recognising the approaching figure, lowers his staff with a nod. “Daryl. I’m glad you and Sasha and Abe made it b-” 

“You nearly killed Rick”, Daryl growls over his words.

To his credit, Morgan doesn’t so much as blink. He merely plants the butt of his staff on the ground and calmly states: “I don’t kill.”

“No”, spits Daryl. “You don’t.” He leans in until their noses are almost touching. “And that nearly got Rick killed.” 

The two men stare at each other for long seconds, then Daryl abruptly jerks back.

“You may have saved my life”, he rasps, already turning to leave, “but if any of my people wind up dead ‘cos you didn’t do what needed doin’, you’re gonna be sorry.”


End file.
